Confesiones
by Xochiquetzalli
Summary: La noche con la luna y tú con la persona que más quieres. Shounenai HD. capítulo único


Hola a tod@s.  
  
Antes que nada, quiero dedicar este disque fic a Star Crystal, Miaka (y Merle, por supuesto), a Spider Girl y a Gabriela por ser tan pacientes conmigo y por apoyarme con "Laberinto". No crean que ya se me olvidó, sino que tuve un pequeño estorbillo y no había escrito, pero les prometo que pronto estará listo el noveno y último capítulo ^^  
  
Espero que les guste, y si no, al menos déjenme un mensaje para decirme lo mala escritora que soy. Y esto va para todos ^^.  
  
***  
  
Confesiones:  
  
La noche cubría el cielo plácidamente, sólo quedaban algunos aros púrpuras y dorados en el horizonte. Las estrellas brillaban como preciosos diamantes en el firmamento. El viento soplaba sutilmente, impregnado del bálsamo del agonizante otoño.  
  
Harry y Draco caminaban por la explanada. Ni una palabra que rompiera el imperante silencio. Caminaban con los labios vacíos y las mentes atiborradas. Había tanto que decir, pero era tan difícil tratar de dibujarlo con palabras...  
  
Sus ojos distantes, anhelando encontrarse en mutuos caudales una vez más. La tensión era tal que podía rasgarse con un cuchillo, pero ninguno tenía el valor de hablar, aún sabiendo que no necesitaban decir mucho: aquella noche lo habían dicho casi todo. Bastaba con aceptarlo y lo demás fluiría como sangre de una herida.  
  
Draco se paró en seco y tomó la muñeca de Harry obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. Se miraron profundamente, al tiempo que una extraña calidez recorría sus cuerpos cercanos. Draco tomó el rostro del otro chico entre sus manos. Una mística llama oscilaba en sus ojos.  
  
- Lo acepto, nunca me arrepentí de lo que hicimos- murmuró con voz tersa. Harry vaciló un momento.  
  
- Yo tampoco- dijo casi en un suspiro.  
  
Una débil sonrisa asomó por los labios de Draco. Se acercó despacio a Harry y capturó su labio inferior entre los suyos; lo sostuvo firmemente, saboreando el sentirlo suyo. Finalmente, Harry se atrevió a profundizar el beso. Un has de fuego incendió su corazón al probar la dulzura de esa boca, el contacto suave de sus lenguas entrelazadas, con los inciensos del alma fundiéndose, mezclándose: un intoxicante elíxir de pasión contenida.  
  
Draco comenzó a acariciar los cabellos azabache con delicadeza. Se dejó caer suavemente sobre la hierba, entregándose a los caprichos del otro. Su respiración era agitada, cortada por el cosquilleo que sentía en los labios, por el peso de aquél cuerpo tan anhelado, por el escalofrío en su espina al sentir las manos de Harry debajo de su ropa: tibias, seguras, delicadas...  
  
Los albores de la pasión eclipsaban la conciencia, tan sólo existía aquello que su piel y su alma pudieran percibir, aquel torrente de emociones sin sentido que fluían desde lo más profundo.  
  
Harry se separó de Draco y se levantó un poco hasta quedar arrodillado. Contempló la perfección por un momento, después, comenzó a desabrochar la estorbosa túnica. El albo terciopelo se revelaba poco a poco: delicioso, sugerente. El brillo de la luna se impregnaba en él haciéndolo aún más hermoso; de igual forma, se enredaba en el iris plateado, dejando su imagen impresa en la infinidad de aquellos mares profundos.  
  
Draco permaneció quieto, esperando el siguiente movimiento de su amante. Cerró los ojos, lo sintió aproximarse despacio. El calor de su boca cayó sobre su abdomen, succionando levemente la piel; su lengua se deslizaba sin prisas, recorriendo el marfil entre besos y caricias, desde el tande hasta la base de su cara, tardándose una eternidad en cada porción de piel que sus labios capturaban. Tanteando con las manos los recovecos de su cuerpo con extasiado deseo, consumiendo sus sentidos segundo a segundo. No había nada como aquello. Draco era para él, en ese momento, como un delicioso postre que quería comer despacio, reconocer cada detalle de su sabor y textura para no olvidarlo jamás.  
  
La víctima no se movía un centímetro, tan sólo ahogaba las súplicas en su garganta, aferrándose a cada sensación, queriendo grabar cada momento en su memoria, y al mismo tiempo, viviéndolo al máximo.  
  
Ninguno comprendía por qué habían tardado tanto en aclararlo todo. Al final había sido tan fácil poder disfrutar de la mutua compañía, que todo el tiempo que habían invertido por separado tratando de entender lo que había pasado la vez anterior ahora parecía un gran desperdicio de tiempo. Nunca había habido realmente una razón para temer, esa noche ambos se habían entregado: como ahora.  
  
Draco sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía con cada toque. Una electricidad casi cortante lo embargaba a cada roce, estrujándole el corazón, presionándolo para que dijera aquellas palabras que clamaban hacía tiempo por salir.  
  
- Harry, te amo... te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo- Harry exhaló profundamente contra el cuello de Draco.  
  
- Yo también a ti- dijo recargando todo su peso sobre su amado. Los dos sonrieron secretamente, sintiendo sus corazones rebozar en el vino de la dulzura.  
  
El viento los rodeo silenciosamente por un momento y luego se alejó de nuevo, esperando contarle al sol aquello de lo que la luna había sido testigo.  
  
*** N/A: Como siempre, sus comentarios son bienvenidos... bueno, ya se imaginarán las excepciones.... 


End file.
